Lit up love
by Flamebunny36
Summary: So cake was already found out by Flame prince, and is currently running for her life from the hot mess of a boy. What happens when he meets the real Fionna? First story, Enjoy! Please comment and tell me what you thought! I'll try to be constant with my posts! :)
1. Chapter 1: The Flame boy

**I don't own the FionnaxFlame prince thing or anything else. i thought that for my first story, i would talk about my favorite couple, Fionna and flame prince. this is after cake went to the fire kingdom and pretended to be Fionna, but this time, FP aready knew that Cake wasn't Fionna. he meets her while trying to fry cake. enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Flame Boy

Fionna was sitting in her living room staring at the ceiling, thinking about Gumball. _He'll never like me, not in a million years. I'm only a female friend to him. _She thought to herself. She sat up and did what she always does when she's in a poop mood; sit outside to think about life. She got up and headed outside and sat on the log in front of their tree house. Then, just as she started to get lost in her thoughts, she noticed her sister, Cake, running toward her flailing her arms. "WATCH OUT FIONNA! THERE'S A WHOLE LOT A' UGLY HEADIN' OUR WAY!" She screamed. Fionna jumped up and grabbed her crystal sword out of her pack and prepared for the worst. Suddenly, a huge ball of fire flew in her direction. She quickly dogged and pounced up, ready to attack whatever just tried to fry her, then something stopped her….."It's a boy…" she said, when she saw a teenage boy made out of flames starring angrily at her. _What's his problem? Did I do something? _Then she noticed that it wasn't her he was glaring at, but the cowering cat behind her, with her fur completely singed. "YOU MANGY CAT! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME! I'M GUNNA BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" His flames flared up as he rushed to attack Cake when suddenly, a small human girl with bunny ears stood in between him and his prey. "WAIT!" she said. _Hmmm… she looks about my age. _he thought. "Get out of my way girl; I've got a cat to fry!" "Get him Fionna!" screamed Cake. "Fionna?" asked the flame boy. "Look, I don't know what Cake did to make you so angry but I can't let you hurt her!" "You mean you don't know?" asked the flame boy. "wha-? Why would I know? Look I don't even know who YOU are. Would someone please explain what's going on!?" asked Fionna. The Flame boy sighed deeply and calmed down his flames, then began explaining what happened.

"So you see, when I found out it wasn't a princess that was courting me, but this mangy cat, I got kinda well, you saw…" Fionna glared at her already cowering sister and screamed "CAKE! WHAT THE FLUFF IS WRONG WITH YOU! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BUTT OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!" "But Fionna I-" Fionna cut Cake off and sent her back into the tree house and then twirled her head and bowed low at the Flame prince "I am soooo sorry! You see I've been having some love trouble and because of that my sister has made you angry. Please forgive her and don't burn her to a crisp!" _Wow… this girl is something else! _Thought Flame prince. "Well… I guess I can forgive her, but just this once!" he said aggressively. "Oh thank you so much! We really appreciate it!" she said, her smile beaming! "No prob., but you mentioned something about love trouble. Do you have a boyfriend? Not that I'm interested or anything." Flame prince said blushing. Fionna stared at him in silence for a while, then smiled sadly and said "No, I don't….adventurers don't get boyfriends…" Flame prince gulped hard as he stared at the young human girl. _How can SHE not have a boyfriend, she's gorgeous and she seems really sweet. _Flame prince shook his head in frustration for having such thoughts for a.. a… a peasant! "I-" he was suddenly cut off when Fionna pushed him down and landed on top of him, burning her chest, ad an ice beam shot over them.

Then, Flame Prince heard a loud cackle in a nearby bush. All of a sudden, a blue old lady popped out, her hands glowing. "Ice Queen!" Fionna screamed. "Hey girly! I see you managed to snag another one of MY princes!" "Wha-? I didn't-! He's not your prince!" _What the heack is going on?! _Thought FP _Why the heck is this lady after me?! What's her problem?! _Just then, Ice queen shot multiple ice balls at FP. Fionna quickly jumped in front of his and blocked all the hits. "If you don't want to end up an icicle, I suggest you run!" she yelled. Flame Prince dreaded the Idea of being frozen, but he would never run away from a fight, especially with a girl! He shot up and blasted his own fire balls at the Ice Queen. They burned her face and clothes, and unfortunately, they also burned Fionna. "urgh! I'll be back!" screeched Ice Queen as she flew away. A triumphant smug crept on FP's face when Fionna yelled "WHAT THE FLUFF MAN!? WHY'D YOU HIT ME?!" he turned to see the human girl clutching her already burned chest, and rubbing her newly burnt face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN OUT OF MY WAY!?" he yelled back at her. Fionna was furious, _how dare he?_ "If it wasn't for me, you'd have been frozen before the fight even started!" FP hated the fact that she was right, he WOULD have been frozen. He grabbed her wrist and was about to scream at her some more, when something stopped him. Something he'd never seen before. There was water…flowing down from her eyes…..


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter sorry for the wait! And sorry its so short! The next chapter will be much longer! And there will be quite a few happenings! **** I don't own anything! Enjoy! Leave comments, I'm always looking to improve!**

Chapter 2: Thank you

Flame Prince quickly released his grip on Fionna's wrist. She grasped it and sobbed quietly to herself. He was stunned. He remembered his mother talking to him about these kind of tears….she said they only appear on non-fire elementals, when they were in pain, or sad. Flame Prince looked down at the wrist Fionna was still clutching and was shocked to see he had burned it until her skin was black. "Oh glob…I'm…..I'm so sorry I….. ARGH!" he screamed as he buried his face in his hands. Now Fionna was stunned. _What? First he was screaming his head off at me and now he's…. apologizing? What is up with this kid?_ "uh, it's okay… I mean… you didn't mean to burn me so bad right? So it's ok.." "NO! it's not ok! I can't control my flames! That's why I was put in that glass lamp! Because I'm a monster!" FP crouched down and buried his face in his knees. Never in a million years would he let a girl see him cry.

Fionna was speechless. "Hey….that's not true… you're not a monster" "How do you know? You don't know anything about me!" Fionna stared at the flame prince; she wasn't sure what to say. _He's right. I don't know anything about him….but…_"That may be true. But just because you can't control your flames, doesn't make you a monster. It just means you need practice. I mean, nobody's perfect right?" the Flame Prince's head shot up and came face to face with the human girl, her big smile beaming. _I can' believe it. I've only known this girl for few hours but its like she already understands me. How can that be?_ In all his life, he wanted to have someone to talk to who understands him and would criticize him, and this 1 girl he'd just met managed to say the one thing he's wanted to hear all his life…."nobody's perfect". There was a long moment of silence as the two people just stared into each other's eyes. Then Flame prince opened his mouth and said something he'd never ever said to any one…"Thank you".


	3. Chapter 3: What is this feeling?

**Hello! Ok so here is the 3****rd**** chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm sorry about the last chapter being so short! But I wanted to lay a good base for this chapter, ya' know suspense n' all.. so ya here it is! I don't know anything yada yada yada…( Sorry for any mistakes, I was watching spongebob while making this! **** ) Please leave comments!**

Chapter 3: What is this feeling?

FP had finally returned home after a tiring day with Fionna. He walked straight past his mother, the flame queen, ignoring her nagging about where he had been, and flopped on his bead. His mind was in a buzz. He couldn't believe all that had happened that day. First, he was humiliated by some lousy magic cat, what was her name?...cupcake? Then he met a strange human girl while trying to fry the cat, and she was now the cause of his current mood._ What is wrong with me? What is this feeling in my chest? UGH I can't stand it! What is it about that girl that makes me feel this way? ARG!_

Fionna was also in her tree house lying on her bed, hugging her pillow, touching her now bandaged wrist. She closed her eyes and thought about what happened when Flame price left….. _As he started to walk away Fionna stopped him. "Wait!" Flame prince turned around and saw Fionna blush and say "ummm.. well…. Oh we haven't officially met, I'm Fionna the human, and the cat is Cake, my sister." Flame prince just looked at her for a while, then smiled and said "I'm the prince of the fire kingdom, my real name is Ignitus. I usually don't allow anyone to call me by that name, but you can go ahead and call me that. As an apology for burning you." Ignitus felt himself blush when he saw the smile on Fionna's face. "uh…. I got to go…. My mom will be looking for me." he said "oh ok. Bye….Ignitus.." Fionna said shyly. Ignitus then turned around and left, leaving a trail of burnt grass._ Fionna sighed a long, exaggerated sigh. "What's wrong Fi?" Cake asked concerned "Do your burns still hurt? I swear when I get my hands on that boy I'm gunna-" "Its fine Cake, I was just thinking about something…" "Well… ok. But you just tell me if you want me to scratch that boys eyes out!" Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Fionna said.

Ignitus shot up out of his bed. _That's it! _He thought. _I'll go get her some Cyclops tears! I remember someone saying something about their healing abilities! There's a Cyclops over by the river! I'll get it from him!_ Ignitus ran outside and headed for the mountains.

"Gumball!" Fionna said in surprise when she found the prince at her door. "Hey Fionna, I just came to- What are those!?" he said when he noticed the burns on her arms and face. She grabbed her wrist and said "oh uh… there from a ur…..fire troll! That's right! I was fighting a fire troll! Didn't you see that burnt grass?" Gumball glanced behind him and saw the huge black spots in the ground and sighed. "Glob Fionna… you need to be more careful." "hehe what can I say?" "Fi! Quit rubbing your bandage! Look, it's falling off!" cake yelled when she saw the bandage around her wrist loosen and begin to fall. Gumball stared at the wound "O MY GLOB! THAT'S NOT JUST A LITTLE BURN FIONNA! THAT'S SERIOUS!" he said in concerned. "Oh it's not that bad" Fionna said. When gumball lightly touched the burn she winced in pain "OW!" she yelled "See? Look I have some potions with me that might help with the pain. Let me re-bandage it for you."

Ignitus was walking towards Fionna's tree house, a triumphant smile on his face, the Cyclops tears in his hand. _Stupid Cyclops. Thought he could over power me. Turns out he was just a big baby. He cried as soon as I lit up his foot haha-_ his thought were cut short when he stopped a little ways from Fionna's tree house. There in front of her house, sitting on her log, was Fionna…and …Prince Gumball…..


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

**Hello again! Ok so here's the 4****th**** chapter! Thanks for all your comments and suggestions! I really appreciate it! Ok so one of m favorite things about a romance story is the jealousy! ;) so that explains this chapter. Whew it took me a while to write. I got writers block right in the middle of it but I think it turned out ok. I don't own anything no matter how much I wish I did! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Ignitus couldn't believe what he was seeing. There right in front of him, was the girl that has his brain in a mush, with the very guy who had him imprisoned. His flame imeadeatly flared up all around him. _Why am I so mad? What the heck is going on? It's non of my business who she hangs out with….. even if that guy is the one person I hate most in the world….beside that stupid vampire…_ Just then Ignitus remembered Fionna saying something about love trouble, then it hit him. _She's in love with HIM?!_

Suddenly Fionna realized that there was an excessive amount of heat coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Ignitus, the flame around him blazing. "oh my glob.." she whispered just enough for Gumball hear. He was so busy with his story he didn't realized that Fionna wasn't even looking at him, but instead at the prince of the fire kingdom. "What the? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be locked up?" Gumball said. "oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to disappoint you but as you can see, things don't always go your way!" Ignitus yelled furiously, his flames growing at a dangerously fast rate. Fionna noticed this and quickly tried to calm him down. "whoa whoa, please calm down Ignitus. Your gunna burn my house down…" she said as calmly as possible. "IGNITUS?! SINCE WHEN WAS HE IGNITUS? HAVE YOU MET HIM BEFORE?!" Gumball said furiously. _Oops…._ Suddenly Gumball put all the pieces together "wait a minute….. Was HE the one who gave you those burns!?"

"uh..well you see….I mean…" Fionna stuttered "And if I did? What does it matter to you prissy prince?" Ignitus said , his flames a little more calm, but still flickering dangerously close to the tree house. Then Cake finally came out and yelled "OK THAT'S ENOUGH! I CAN FEEL YOUR FLAMES IN THE HOUSE! TAKE YOUR ARGUMENT SOME WHERE ELSE!" "Cake is right, this is not a good place to argue, why don't we go somewhere where there aren't any citizens that could get hurt." Said Gumball "what do you mean by that!? You think I can't control my flames?!" yelled Ignitus, feeling that Gumball had just challenged him with his words. As if she could read his mind, Fionna said "Calm down Ignitus, no one's challenging you. Gumball just wants what's best right now. This is the perfect time to start practicing controlling your flames. I know! Let's make a bet! We'll go into the forest where there are a lot of trees, if you only burn..let's say 4.. if you only burn 4 of them, you get a prize!" Ignitus stared at her and said "And if I burn more than 4?" Fionna thought for a moment "then…. I release Cake on you." She pointed to Cake standing beside her. Her claws already fully extended and an evil grin on her face. Ignitus shivered. " And if I win?" he asked. "well then…. Well what do you want?" Ignitus thought to himself then it hit him "A day." he said "A day? A day of what?" Fionna asked confused." "A day with you. Outside the fire kingdom. Nothing special, I just want to spend the day with you"

Fionna was blushing madly as the 2 princes and her walked towards the middle of the forest. _I can't believe I agreed to that! _She thought _ a day with me? Why in the world would he want to spend a day with ME? Of all poeple? _But now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. They finally reached the middle of the forest and as soon as gumball looked at FP his flames began to flare. Noticing this, Ignitus closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. His flames began to cool down. "now then, is someone going to tell me what in the land of Aaa happened with you 2?" Gumball said. "well you see.." Fionna began explaining all that had happened between her and FP. Gumball was especially annoyed when she spoke of when he burned her. He let out a sigh and placed his hand on his head when she finished explaining. "So, let me get this straight. He burned you to the point where your skin turned black, because he was angry that you saved him, and you forgave him just because he said he was sorry?" "well.. he also said I could call him by his real name, which is why you heard me call him that.." Fionna said sheepishly. " That doesn't excuse the fact that he hurt you Fionna!" Gumball screamed. Fionna flinched, Gumball had never yelled at her before.

Then, Ignitus stood in front of Fionna, his flames beginning to flare again. " Don't yell at her! It's not her fault she's so nice! It's not up to you to decide who she forgives!" Gumball was taken back then he said " you may be right.. but that still doesn't excuse you for burning her! Look at her wrist! That burn is so bad its gunna leave a scar! And you think a simple 'I'm sorry's gunna help that!" Ignitus glanced at her bandaged wrist and felt a surge of guilt consume him. His flames died down "I…I… your right….. I shouldn't have burned her in the first place.. I had no right…. But I have something that will make up for it!" "oh? and what is that?" Gumball said doubtingly. Ignitus pulled out his bottle of Cyclops tear and said "These. Cyclops tears. They have a really good healing ability. They should heal her wounds without leaving any scars."

Gumball was surprised. He hadn't expected Flame prince to do something like that for anyone, especially a human. "well.. that does help. Here let me apply it. I don't mean to be rude but if you apply it you might just burn her more." He said . FP nodded knowing that Gumball was right, and handed him the bottle. Although you could say he was still quite peeved as he watched Gumball apply the tears to her especially when he touched the burn on her face._ There's the feeling again. What is this? It doesn't feel like anger….but something close to it…_ when Gumball finished putting the tears on Fionna she was siked to see that all her burns were gone, and no scars! "SHMOWZOW! This is great! Thanks PG!" she said. " And thank you Ignitus! Thank you so much!" he smiled big as she said this to Ignitus. To which he began to blush and scratch his head and say "oh..it was nothing… it's the least I could do after burning you like that…."

Then Ignitus turned to PG and looked him straight in the eye "I know what I did was wrong and horrible but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for what I did to Fionna. It won't ever happen again!" everyone was silent for a while… then Gumball smiled a very small smile and said "Fine. You've proven yourself truly sorrowful for what you did. I'll forgive you this time. But only because I trust Fionna's tuition. But let me just say this, if you ever hurt Fionna again I won't be so forgiving" The look on Gumball's face sent chills up both Fionna and Ignitous's spines. "Understood." Ignitus said, nodding slightly. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some candy matters to attended to. MARROW!" the giant bird flew down to his master. Gumball bowed then hopped on marrow's back and flew off.

Fionna let out a deep sigh. She'd been holding in all her anxiety while watching the two princes, but now the worst was over….. At least that's what she thought. "So, what day should I come over?" Ignitus asked. "wha- what do you mean?" Fionna asked. Ignitus smiled and pointed upward "Look." Fionna looked up to see all the trees in tack with only a single burnt branch on one of them.

**Hoped you liked it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: A day

**Hello there! Sorry about the long gap but here is the 5****th**** chapter! Thanks for all your comments and suggestions, I will try to use as many of your ideas for this story as I can ****! I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: A day

"Oh my Glob. Oh my Glob. Oh my Glob" Fionna was pacing the floor, her hands cupping her flushed cheeks. "Calm down girl! Your just gunna spend the day with him right? It's not like it's a date. Plus it isn't until tomorrow! Personally I don't even want you spending the day with him…" said Cake sitting on the couch playing BMA. "I know that! But…it's just….. something about him makes my brain go all stupid…..Cake… I think I like him…like…LIKE like him…"

Fionna blushed. Cake's eyes widened as she dropped her controller. "GIRL! HE'S EVIL!" "I told you! He aint evil! He's just passionate!" Fionna snapped back "Yeah, passionate about BURNING everything in Aaa!" "Cake please….*sigh*" Fionna plopped down on the couch next to cake and buried her face in her hands. "I just don't know what to do…I don't want to be stuck in the friend zone like I am with Gumball…." Cake put her arm around her sister, "*sigh* look Fi, if you really feel this strongly for this guy, then I'll help you any way I can. I'm not saying I approve! I just hate seeing you this way…" Fionna looked up and smiled and gave Cake a big bear hug "Thanks Cake…" they stayed like that for a minute and the Cake Said "Now, let's figure out what you're going to wear!" Fionna didn't even have enough time to protest before Cake whisked her off to her room.

Ignitus was sitting in his lamp, his back turned to his mother. She was still mad that he left again, and she wasn't too happy about the fact that he went to see Fionna, he didn't even mention that he was planning on going on a date with her. He shook his head. _No No! It's not a date! I'm just spending the day with her! Ugh why did I even say that? Why do I want to be near her? UGH! I hate this feeling! _"What's the matter my son?" asked Flame Queen. Ignitus ignored her. "Are you still mad at me for putting you back in there? "No" He said. "Ah I see, then it must be that human girl that has you so mad." Ignitus flipped around and screamed "I'm not mad at her! If anything, I'm GLAD I met her! It's just that-!" he stopped. "It's just that?" Flame Queen asked. She had never seen her son like this. _OOOOOO if I ever get my hands on that girl! How DARE she do this to my son?! Whatever she did I'm gunna-_ "Mom….. Can I ask you a question?" Flame queen look surprised and said "why of course! Anything!" she was glad her son was finally opening up to her. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Now Flame queen was really surprised. She never imagined her son would ask her about…..love. "Well uh….I've never had to explain it before uh…. Well I guess it's when you meet someone, and you can't stop thinking about them. You want to know more about them and you want to always be near them. And all the simple things they do make you happy beyond compare. Your heart seems to always flutter when you around them…" Ignitus was a little stunned. He didn't think his mom would know so much. _She's probably thinking of dad…_ he thought. Then he began to really think about what his mother said and how he felt about Fionna. After a few minutes of heavy thinking his head snapped up. _"You can't stop thinking about them" "want to always be near them" "Everything they do makes you happy"_ Flame queen was nervous. Ignitus had been quite for quite a long time and now he was looking at her with a flushed face. Finally he opened his mouth and said "Mom….. I think I'm in love…"

"Bye Cake! See you later!" Fionna yelled as she walked out the door. Cake had made her try on all sorts of girly out fits, it was unbearable. In the end, they just went with her normal get-up, but this time with some cute cupcake earrings. _"It'll boost your femininess!"_ Fionna chuckled when she remembered what Cake said. She was heading for the forest. Ignitus and her agreed to meet in the same place. She was soon in the circle of trees she'd been to a few days ago. She knew this because she saw the burned branch on one of the trees. She found a fallen log and sat down to wait for Ignitus.

Ignitus was running as fast as he could. _I'm late!_ He thought. He had a hard time battle through his mother after she found out her was in love with a human girl, but he managed to sneek past her and head to the arranged meeting place. _ Man she seriously over reacted. It's not like I'm in love with the ice queen!_ He shivered at the thought of loving THAT old hag. Finally he reached the circle of trees and there sitting on a log was Fionna. She looked up when she felt his heat and smiled. "Hi." He blushed, avoiding her eyes and said "Uh hey….sorry I'm late…" "No prob! So where do you want to go?" "I don't know. I've never really been out of my lamp before; I mean I've never really explored anything besides the fire kingdom." Fionna was shocked. She'd never met anyone who hadn't been out of their own kingdom before. "Well then, we'll just have to see everything!" she said. Ignitus blinked then smiled and said "sure that sounds awesome!"

Fionna and ignites were walking down a hill, talking about all her adventures. Ignitus was listening intently; he couldn't believe all the stuff she'd done! It was almost sunset and they had spent all day traveling over the land of Aaa. She'd shone him the candy kingdom (thankfully PG wasn't there), the goblin kingdom (which he might have burned…. A little), and she even took him to see tree trunks to get some pie. He had to admit, even though it wasn't coal, it was still pretty good pie. "And then we found out the toad guy, was really some prince with a spell on him and he was just trying to break it by kissin everybody ….." "Wait… so you kissed a FROG?" Ignitus asked, a little jealous that a FROG had gotten a kiss from her. "Well not on the lips…" Fionna said blushing a little. That's when she got an idea. She looked at Ignitus, focusing on his lips.._ I wonder if it would hurt…._ She thought. Ignitus could feel her eyes on him and turned to look at her. They stopped walking when they noticed how close their faces were to each other….only inches apart. Ignitus could feel himself heating up but his flames stayed the same. Fionna's heart was thumping so hard she thought it would pop out of her chest. She slowly began to lean in, closing her eyes. Ignites did the same… their lips were so close that Fionna could feel his heat…Just then, Ice queen jumped out of a nearby tree. "AHAHAHAHA!" she cackled as she began shooting her ice lighting.

Fionna and Ignitus dogged the lightnig and Fionna pulled out her sword. "ICE QUEEN! YOU KNOW YOU GOT SERIOUSLY BAD TIMING!" she yelled." Oh shut is tomboy! Your just jealous cuz I got all the princes! Well all except for this cutie!" She winked at FP, and he shivered "Your crazy you old hag!" he shouted as he shot his fire balls at her. The fire balls hit her repeatedly but….she didn't burn…"Wha-?" said Ignitus. "Oh didn't I tell you? You see I recently purchased these beautiful earrings! You see not only do they make me look oh so cute! But they also act as a fire shield! So your flames can't hurt me!" "We'll see about that!" yelled Fp as he bombarded Ice queen with fire. She was left without a single scorch. "Dang.." Ice queen laughed hard when Fionna yelled "He might not be able to hurt you, but I can! HYAA!" she jumped up sword in hand when IQ turned around "ZAP!" she said as she zapped Fionna, freezing her in a case of ice. "FIONNA!" Ignitus yelled. Ice queen grabbed the now frozen Fionna and said "uh uh uh! Sorry pal but I got something to settle with this one! Feel free o drop by later!" just then she flew off with Fionna. Ignitus ran after her till her reached the border of the ice kingdom. He put his foot on the snow and winced at the pain it caused him."Don't worry Fionna. I'll save you."

**Hope you liked it! Please leave comments! Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: We can make this work

**Hello once again! Ok so here is the 6****th**** chapter, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 6: We can make it work

Fionna woke up in the cage where Ice Queen keeps all her captured princes. She quickly got up and looked around. She saw Ice Queen talking to Guntress. "Ice Queen! Let me out!" Ice Queen looked over at Fionna and smiled. "Sorry hun, I can't do that. At least not until that hunk of a prince gets here!" Fionna growled and reached for her pack to find it missing. "Looking for this" Ice Queen twirled Fionna's pack in her had. "ARG, just wait till Ignitus gets here! He's gunna-" Ice Queen laughed "Hahaha! Gunna what? Burn me? Don't forget as long as I have these earrings he can't hurt me!" she held out her hand, in her palm was a pair of red earrings. The red stone seemed to glow, and was outlined on gold. "Wenk" Guntress said as she grabbed the earrings. "Guntress! Bad penguin! Give those back!" Just then, Ice Queen's doorway began to melt. Ignitus was right underneath it, his flames burning out of control and melting everything. His face showed that he was in a lot of pain but he didn't let it bother him. "YOU! I'M GOING TO BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

Ice Queen was truly terrified. She needed to get the earrings back from Guntress, but as soon as she reached for her, a huge fire ball flew by her face. "AAAHH!" she screamed as she began dodging all the fire balls. This was Fionna's chance. She needed to make sure IQ wouldn't get the earrings back. _My cupcake earings! Thank you Cake! _ She took of her earrings and called to Guntress "Guntress. Hey Guntress look!" Guntress waddled over to Fionna and looked at her earrings. "Wanna trade?" said Fionna. "Wenk" said Guntress as she gave Fionna the flame shield earrings. Then Ice Queen grabbed Guntress and took Fionna's earrings, and put them on thinking they were the fire shield earrings. "HA! Now let's see you burn me!" she yelled. "Fine!" screamed Ignitus as he threw a huge fire ball at her. It hit her right on and you could hear her clothes sizzling. "OW! WHAT THE-?" "Oh Ice Queen!" said Fionna in a mocking tone "Looking for this?" she showed the fire shield earings which she had put on. Ice Queen was quite scared now as she tried to laugh it off "haha well… wasn't this fun? Uh sorry I have to go" she began to fly away "OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Ignitus. He lit up a massive fire ball and was about to throw it at Ice Queen when he collapsed, his skin sizzled in the snow, the pain was too much for him. Ice Queen flew out the window as Fionna ran to him. "IGNITUS! ARE YOU OK!?" she picked up his now black and cold body and ran outside.

Fionna was well out of the Ice Kingdom now and was caring the still unconscious Ignitus in her arms. She finally fell to her knees from exhaustion. "Ignitus…please wake up" She leaned over his face and put her hand on his cheek, he was freezing. "What do I do? What do I do!?" she yelled. _What does fire need to burn? Wood? No that won't work….._ Then it hit her _oxygen! He needs oxygen! But how do I-?_ Then she looked at his slightly parted lips and gulped. _I have to. _ She thought. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his, blowing air into him. She did this repeatedly until his flames began to glow again. He opened his eyes and smiled "You know, if you want to kiss me that bad, you could have just said so." "You're ok!" Fionna screamed as she embraced him, wrapping her arms around him. He did the same and they stayed that way for a moment and then they gasped. They were hugging each other, his flames were lit, and he wasn't burning her.

"Oh!" said Fionna "The earrings!" She showed the earrings to Ignitus. "I guess they really work….. Should I give them to you? I mean they look like they were made in the fire kingdom, Ice Queen probably stole them.." Ignitus just smiled and said "I think I'll give them to you. They'll be safe in your hands." Fionna couldn't stop the huge grin on her face as she wrapped him in her arms again, this time longer. _He's so warm. This feels so good. _She thought. _ She feels so nice. Her skin is so soft and cool. _Ignitus thought. Then they pulled away ever so slightly to look in each other's eyes. "You know, I didn't really get a good feel when you kissed me before…"Said Ignitus, blushing at his own words. Fionna was also blushing when she said "Oh… well then wanna give it another go?" Ignitus nodded and they both leaned in and closed their eyes, pressing their lips against each other. It was like a wave of electricity was flowing through their bodies as they stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Then when they finally parted, Ignitus looked at Fionna and said. "I think we can make this work…"


	7. Chapter 7: Marshall Lee the Vampire king

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! But I was going through a major writers block. But then! I saw a sneak peek for the next Fionna and Cake episode, which has Marshall le singing. (If you want to see the vid. Go to (you tube .conm and type in "Fionna and Cake bad little boy" and it should pop up.) but yup I saw this and was like INSPERATON! so ya this story is based off that sneak peek.**

**I DO NOT OWN FIONNA AND CAKE OR THE VIDEO!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Marshall Lee the vampire king

Ignitus was walking home from spending the morning with Fionna. He couldn't believe how well things were going! Thanks to those earrings, Ignitus could touch Fionna with out hurting her. Even Cake was getting used to him. Ignitus was walking around wearing a silly grin on his face when he heard someone snicker...above him? He looked up and saw the one person he hates more than Gumball, Marshall Lee the vampire king.

"Wow I can't believe your really out. I thought for sure that PG would put you back in that lamp. And whats up with the goofy smile, I thought you couldn't feel happiness." saidMarshall as he floated around Ignitus.

"WHY YOU!..." Ignitus took a deep breath, he'd been learning to control his anger thanks to Fionna. He remembered her saying _"you can't let every little thing bother you. You'll never be able to control your flames if you don't." _

he took a deep breath and simple said "Whatever man, just leave e alone"

"Whoa I'm impressed. Usually you would have burnt half the kingdom, _again_." said Marshall smugly. "what's your secret? Find a girl or something? Ya right like that could happen."

Maby it was because he felt like showing off or something but Ignitus faced Marshal and said with a smirk "_Actually_ I DO have a girlfriend!"

Marshall looked at him skeptically for a minute, but when he saw that he wasn't lying his mouth dropped. Then it curled it's way back into a smirk when he said "Well I feel sorry for the poor sap that dates you! Or maby it's just because she so messed up lookin that she's stuck with you!"

_SNAP._ Ignitus grabbed Marshall by the collar and pulled hi till he was eye to eye with him. His collar sizzled in Ignitus's grip "Don't you EVER say anything bad about her. You don't know ANYTHING!" and with that, Ignitus stormed off.

"Geez what's his problem, he never could take a joke" Marshall shrugged his shoulders and began floating in the direction of Fionna's house.

"WHOOHOO YEAH!" yelled Fionna as she was jumping around her house. She was so excited about how awesome life was!

"Come on now honey calm down! It's time for lunch!" yelled Cake as she set out a huge lunch of all the different types of sandwiches. Fionna jumped down and landed perfectly on her chair.

"Sorry Cake I'm just so siked right now!" she said

"Yeah yeah I know. Things have been going well with your little boyfriend right?" Cake said with a smirk.

Fionna blushed and giggled like a love crazy 5 year old. Then, right before they started eating, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Cake. She walked up to the door and opened it to Marshall making his usual vampire face and hissing. "AAHHH!" screamed Cake as she fell passed out.

"What's wrong Cake!? Oh hey Marshall." said Fionna when she went to check on Cake.

"Hey Fi." said Marshall as he helped himself inside, it _was_ his house after all, the M on the wall proved it.

"So what's up" asked Fionna as she picked up the still unconscious Cake.

" Oh ya I wanted to ask you if you would help me out with a concert tonight." said Marshall

"A concert?"

"Ya you know, like singing and junk. I need some one to help me out with the vocals for the duet I'm singing."

"A duet... I dont know Marshall, I dont usually sing in crowds..." Said Fionna shyly.

"aw come on Fi. It's just a few lines. Besides you owe me, you are living in _my _house you know."

he had her there. "Alright I guess I'll sing with you. Bt only one song!"

"Great! Here are the lyrics. Have it memorized by tonight, the concert is at 6 in the forest. See you tonight." he said and then floated out the door. But before he left, Fionna couldn't help noticing the burned part of Marshall's collar. And she couldn't help but wonder if he ran into Ignitus...nah that's impossible. But would Ignitus mind if she was going out at night to sing in a concert with Marshall...no why would he? It's not like he even knows Marshall anyway, and even if he did, why would he have a grudge against him?

**Ok guys thats it for now! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner than last time. Please leave comments!**


	8. Chapter 8: The flames of Jealousy

**Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sooooo sorry I've taken so long…with school and the fact I've discovered asian dramas….things got a little crazy XD but here is the continuation of our story yay!**

Chapter 8: The flames of Jealousy

Fionna was humming to herself while she was getting ready for the concert with Marshall Lee. She had already memorized the lyrics and was singing the tune in her head when Cake said "Come on Fi! We're gunna be late and I am NOT listening to that creepy vampire's nagging!"

"OK OK I'm coming!"

She walked out the door and told BMA to watch the house while they were gone. She giggled as she walked out the door knowing BMA would probably just talk to her reflection that she name Soccer.

Ignitus was lazing around his castle. Still a bit riled up from talking to Marshall.

"Ugh… there's nothing to d….. I wonder if Fiona's home…."

He strolled out the door hoping that his girlfriend would be able to cure his boredom like she usually did. After a while he was at the front of their house. He knocked on the door gently so as not to burn it too much. BMA answered the door

"Hey BMA, is Fionna here?"

"No, her and cake went to a concert in the woods with all the candy people. She'll probably be back tomorrow."

"Oh…ok ten tell her I stopped by"

Ignitus walked away sullenly. Disappointed that he wasn't able to see Fiona. _Oh well…_ he thought___I'll just come back in the morning…_

**(I'm just gunna skip the concert scene because I'm keeping it the same as the actuall episode. So if you havent seen it see it! XD)**

Fionna was walking home from the concert, still furious at Marshall for playing that mean joke on her. He was still floating behind her under his umbrella, his cheek bruised from where she gave him a good whack.

"Come on Fi, it was just a joke! Don't take everything so personal you're so tense!"

"shut it! I'm still mad at you! I can't believe you faked dying! thats sooo not cool!"

"aw come on it was just a prank no one really got hurt. Besides I think this was a good thing, you were able to tell me some pretty deep things ya know… what was it? Something about your feelings toward me?"

"shut it! I only said that cuz I thought you were dying! It doesn't mean anything!"

"oh rrrreeeeaaallllyyy… then …."

Marshal wrapped his arm around Fionna's neck and started to give her an ultra nooggie.

"HEY! Stop that!"

"Not until you say you forgive me!"

He started to rub harder when Fionna started laughing and said

"ok I forgive you! Now let me go!"

Marshallstopped giving er a noogie but kept his arm around her.

"Good now that's better right"

Fionna smiled when suddenly she felt a huge wave of heat come from in front of her. She recognized this heat…and that wasn't good. She slowly turned her head to see Ignitus, his whole body had become a huge fire ball and was burning everything around him….

_A few minutes earlier…_

Ignitus was on his way to Fionna's. she should be back there by now. He was almost out of the forest when he heard Fionna's voice…. And someone else's…. he followed her voice till her saw her walking his way. He started to go to her but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marshall Lee the vampire king floating above her. They looked like they were talking to each other._ What the hell is he doing with her? Do they know each other?... did she go to that concert with him last night?..._ there was that feeling again. The same feeling he felt whenever he saw Fionna with Gumball….. that same burning feeling…. then he saw Marshall start to give Fionna a noogie and that flame inside him grew even more _why is he touching her? How DARE he touch MY girl! How DARE he make her laugh! GET AWAY FROM HER!_ He didn't even notice that the flames he felt inside him had spread outward and had him blazing like crazy. That's when he saw Fionna turn and look at him… fear in her eyes…

"Ig… Ignitus? What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

Fionna reached out to touch him when Marshall grabbed her arm.

"Stop Fi! Don't you know he'll burn you if you touch him!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" screamed Ignitus. All his rage being released as a huge fire ball aimed directly at Marshall. Marshall grabbed Fionna and flew out of the way and floated in the air.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"

Despite the situation, Fionna still flushed when he called her his girl..

"_YOUR _girl? What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's ok Marshall he can't hurt me.. could you put me down?" asked Fiona. Marshal, still super confused, obeyed and floated down and put Fionna on the ground. He was even more confused when Fionna grabbed Flame Prince's hand and wasn't burned.

"Ignitus please calm down; you're burning the forest….. Please calm down and let me explain…."

Ignitus stared at her for a moment then started taking deep breaths and slowly calmed himself down..

"Ok now I'm really confused! Fionna how do you know this time bomb? And why in globs name did he say you were _his_ girl!?"

Fionna sighed a deep sigh and looked at Marshall and began telling the story of how they knew each other, and how their relationship had changed….


End file.
